Broken
by Lightingmist95
Summary: Naruto's world is shattered! he is losing the reasons to live! Can anyone give him new hopes? Can anyone bring colours back to Naruto's colourless life? Will Naruto be able to move on with his life? Will Naruto make any new friends?...Main SasuNaru! ,GarraNaru,KibaNaru and other
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd SasuNaru story hope my readers will like it I really want for this story to work I had this idea for a while now but I wasn't sure to make a FF but I think I will give it a go.**

**I do not own Naruto or any other characters in the story.**

**Rate: M for later in the story **

** warning: boyxboy, if you don't like then don't read **

**main couple : sasunaru**

**please read and review even if it not good please tell me what I cant do to improve.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Shuttered**

Naruto Uzumaki is going through the most difficult time of his life, **Naruto's so perfect life is not so perfect anymore**...

Naruto walked inside the bathroom and look at his reflection on the mirror, his usual messy golden heir is now way too messy for a 16 years old high school student who is going to start his last year very soon.

It looked as if he hasn't touched or washed his heir for weeks!. He looked at his eyes, the eyes that his Mum use to love so much, the eyes that resembled his Dad's eyes, the eyes people praised saying _'ah Naruto you have such a beautiful eyes, it shines really brightly its like their full of life and happiness'_ but what would they say if they saw him now?

His bright blue twinkling eyes that was adored by most people were now dead it didn't sparkle like usual! infect his eyes were red as if he had been crying all night and didn't get any sleep at all.

There were no smile on his face! the lively face that used to smile all the time now looked dried as if he haven't been eating properly. Everything cheer full about blond Naruto is now gone! as if every colours in his world has vanished! everything now was black and white!

As Naruto looked at himself tears started to rolled down his cheeks, he fell on his knee on the bathroom floor he couldn't hold back anymore _'Why? Why did it happen.. ? everything was just fine w-we were so happy. Oh Kami (god) why? **(sob)** it hurt! my heart it hurt so bad that I cant even breath properly! **(sobs).** why are you doing this to me? I'm alone now I have no one. I'm alone! why are you so cruel ?why do you hate me? what did I ever do to you? why did you took away my most important thing in life.?...m-my f family oh kami...h-h how am I suppose to live with out them , why? they were my reasons to live, wh__y did you took them away from me? why, why?_'

Naruto cried out loud in his house, his empty house which was once full of laughter! no tear were shade in this place before! because this was the house of a very happy family who lived for each other and loved each other very much.

Naruto world is shuttered, his cries echo's inside the empty house. There is no one to comfort him. He was all alone no one there for him, no one to tell him _'stop crying I'm here for you everything will be fine, your not alone'_.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**this is a short beginning to see what happens but no worry's to these who liked my story next chapter will be longer because I like writing long please read and review I really like to know peoples opinion .**

**#sasuke will hopefully be on the next chapter **

**# I will be updating real some so please review **

**~until next time...~**


	2. Chapter 2 New start, old scars

**Thanks to these who reviewed and I'm really sorry for any of my spelling mistakes **

**#I do not own naruto or any other character in this FF.**

**#Warning; boy x boy, if you don't like then don't read.**

**~ couple : sasunaru and others ~**

**rated M for later chapters**

**I really hope this story will work my mind I all fogy now I mean I had this idea for too long, and for some reason when I'm writing the idea is going different then what I have planned. **

* * *

**chapter 2 **

New start! old scars!

Its been almost three weeks that Naruto's parents died in a car accident, and Naruto cant seem to get his mind straight. He could almost feel his parent in the house as if nothing happened sometimes he thought he heard his mother's laughter in the house!

As if everything was just a nightmare, a really bad dream that he wish to never have again! but unfortunately it wasn't a dream. It was the cruel reality that naruto wasn't ready to face! and thinking about this things made Naruto's heart ache so badly it was almost suffocating him and so he didn't want to face the reality( which he has to).

Naruto was all alone in his house he didn't have anyone to look after him! because of this his godfather has decided that Naruto should move to Konoha with him. Naruto never been to Konoha nor did he knew much people from there.

He knew Jiraiya who is his godfather and Tsunade ba-chan who was a close friend of both Jiraiya and his mother he only meet her few times, what he learnt so far about her is that she has a huge temper problem and she is a old hag who likes to order people around.

Naruto was done packing his things and is ready to leave his sweet little home that he loved so much. His home was very preciouses to him after all he grew up here, this place hold so much memory! and this was also the reason why he had agreed to move out of here! he needs to clear his mind and he cant do that staying here because it will just make things worse with all the memories and all. For the last time he explored every Conner of his house because he didn't know when he will see it again.

Jiraiya came to his parents funeral but left at that very same day telling Naruto that he has to go for 'argent matter' which pained naruto greatly even thought he didn't like Jiraiya that much but Naruto wished he would stay with him for while.

But oh well! it seemed that kami(god) has turned his back on Naruto. Naruto is very pained by the loneliness he has to go through now but he wont ask kami's help anymore, because kami wont help him after all kami is the cause of his suffering.

Kami gave him pain of loneliness so asking kami wouldn't bring his family back! will it?.

**~...~**

It was dark, by the time when Jiraiya came to the 'Uzumaki house' the door was open there were no lights on even thought it was dark out side. he went inside " Naruto... hey Naruto" he was shocked when he saw blond Naruto setting on the sofa in the dark living room.

Jiraiya turned the lights on and was surprised to see Naruto looking so lifeless, had no emotion in his face, there were no sparkle in his bright blue eyes.

Nor was there any cheerful smile or greetings which Jiraiya always receives when he saw Naruto. Jiraiya felt sad for Naruto and sorry at the same time that he left Naruto when Naruto needed him the most!

" Naruto what are you doing sitting in the dark ? the door was open too someone could've got in" Jiraiya questioned, naruto only nodded his head and said " Sorry" with a very low shaken voice Jiraiya sighed and thought it would be better not bother Naruto much.

Naruto just sit there without asking anything about why Jiraiya was late, normally he would have given Jiraiya hard time for being late, Jiraiya didn't say it out laud but he already misses the old usual cheerful naruto plus Jiraiya didn't want to stay in the house for long it reminded him of many things.

"So kid are your things ready? are we good to go?" he asked Naruto nodded as an yes.

With that they got everything in the car and was ready to leave. Naruto looked out of the car window and gave one last look to the place he called home for 16 years.

Tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought that he might not see this place again, and that this is the first time he is going somewhere far without his parents with him. Naruto didn't even realize that he was crying, Oh! well he have been crying for weeks so now he cant tell when he is crying and when he is not.

Jiraiya looked at the blond crying boy who looks like he has been going through hell (which in some point is correct).

"Naruto don't be sad...um..kid listen you have to move on with your life! you have to leave your past behind and move on with the future! beside your parents wouldn't like to see you crying from heaven! their at a peaceful place! you have to stop crying and let them rest in peace! or else they will be very sad!"

Naruto listen quietly and thought some of the things that Jiraiya said was right! _'he have to move on and look toward the future but some things are easy said then done'_

**~...~**

It was really late when they arrived at Jiraiya's place. The place didn't look that bad, Naruto always thought Jiraiya lived in a very messy and smelly house that looked like a dustbin with pictures of half naked women!

Well fortunately for naruto the whole home wasn't messy only Jiraiya's room was what looked like dustbin!you cant even see where the bed was because there were papers, books and shirts, and even boxers everywhere oh and there also were naked pictures on the wall and on the floor!

Naruto thanked god that the room he was given looked fine.

" Well... this is your new home and oh! Naruto are you hungry should we order pizza, there's a 24 hour pizza delivery shop?" Jiraiya asked,

" Um no I'm not hungry I'm just tried... so I'm just gonna go to bed" Naruto replied, " Oh okay and listen Naruto you look like hell so first thing tomorrow take a shower and there's ramen in the kitchen if your hungry go a had and eat anytime you want okay, if you need to talk to me about anything don't hesitate I will be in my room and oh! plus your stating your school from Monday " Jiraiya said brightly patting naruto on the shoulder. but for some reason Naruto really doesn't want to go to school anymore then again school might help him get his mind off things and maybe he will be able to move on so Naruto thought its not going to hurt to give it a try right? .

**~...Next Day...~ **

Naruto wasn't a light sleeper but he woke up petty early with anyone calling him! Naruto wonder why hasn't his mother woken him up for breakfast.

Naruto set on his bed and rubbed his eyes and now finally the harsh reality hit him hard both on his brain and heart. He is not in his house and his parent didn't wake him up because he didn't have any! he is a **orphan** now! Naruto's heart was aching again he wish it would stop.

After getting ready he went to the living room to find Jiraiya was wake " Ah naruto, your up early! and you know Tsunade wants you to meet the Gaara boy! he lives cross the street he gose to the same school you will be attending, so we want you two to hang out be friends and all and Gaara will help in school"

What the hack now naruto has meet a boy he doesn't know argh! " He will come over soon so be good, Tsunade wants you to meet him so you cant say no. okay?" whatever naruto thought and nodded him head.

Gaara guy had red heir and pale green eyes with no brows, Naruto looked him from head to toe and thought _'Dose this guy think no brows is fashion or something'_. The red head hold out his hand "I'm Gaara" Naruto took the hand shaking it "I'm naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" Naruto said to the red head who nodded, "I go to Konoha high school Tsunade told me you will be attending there too! and also your new in the town so she asked me to show you around bit! I hope you don't Uzumaki"

_'huh! Uzumaki_

"Oh no! I don't mind as long as your ok with this oh! and you can call me naruto" Gaara nodded. _'Oh so Gaara doesn't like to talk much well that's good I don't feel like talking much either'_ Naruto thought.

Gaara show Naruto around the town took him to the nearer park, showed where the sub-way station, shopping mall he even showed him where the school is, Naruto liked Gaara now even thought they didn't talk much, Gaara did ask him many questions but Naruto was glad that Gaara didn't ask anything about him family.

Both of them spent the whole day together, then they got hungry Naruto's stomach was making funny noise. So Gaara ask Naruto what Naruto would like to eat, and Naruto with a very low voice said "Anything is fine",

Gaara told him there is a really good ramen shop, usually Naruto would have been jumping up and down but thing time it didn't matter to him.

After having the lunch Gaara took Naruto back home and said " I will see on Monday Naruto I will come over and take you will me" with that said Gaara left.

Naruto was glad that he meet Gaara he hoped they will be come good friends, and living here might help him move on with his life!

TBC...

* * *

**sorry we will meet sasuke on the next chapter and that for sure please read and review.**

**I'm really sorry for any of my writing mistakes and if you want me to make any correction or to change something or to add something please feel free to make suggestions **

**once and please read and review ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**finally! I'm sorry to my readers that I took so long to update, as I told you before that my laptop wasn't working and all but everything is fine now, plus IT'S SUMMER HOLIDAY. so I have time to write without worrying about college, I'm so so happy because of two reasons but both link together. 1 is because 4 of my Art work was sold with very very good price and with that money I will enjoy my holiday, hell I can enjoy 4 or 5 holidays , guess what its shopping time ^_^! . 2nd one of my Art work was chosen by the college exam board to be taken on a world tour. **

**anyways I'm thinking of writing a new sasunaru story with the choice of one of my reader please PM and tell me your ideas so I can decides on the story line.**

**I don't own naruto because naruto only belongs Sasuke( who is very possessive )**

**Rate: M for later**

**and most important thing is read and review ^_^ please. **

* * *

**Broken **

**chapter 3 **

**we collide... **

**~Monday morning.~**

Naruto woke up really early Jiraiya was still asleep, so naruto got up took a shower and got dress in his new school uniform, which was black trouser, white shirt, black V-neck jumper with Konoha symbol on it, and a red tie. which look so good on naruto, even thought Naruto's favourite colour is orange and he looks good in it but, black suits him even more because his golden blond heir and sun-kissed skin looks like it's shining in the black, naruto looked at him self in the mirror silently with a sad look on his face, half of his mind telling him that going to school is a good idea it's good for a new start but other half of him is telling no, he doesn't want to deal with anything now he just want to live quietly and school was noisy.

naruto went in the kitchen without making any nose( well he doesn't make any nose anymore, he wasn't eating properly he has been losing so much weight so he barely makes any nose when he walks) he hold the ramen pot in his hand just looking at it he's been looking at it for five minutes or so, then he puts it back deciding not to eat ramen, he took a single orange and sat on the sofa eating it while waiting for Gaara who promised to take him to school on Monday, he didn't wait long after 10 minutes or so Gaara came and knocked on the door naruto opened it immediately " good morning naruto" Gaara said with his strange voice," morning Gaara " with that said he left with Gaara. they talked a little on their way to school about how their weekend was or about some little personal things as what their favourite colour or shots and etc.

naruto has to see the school principal before any classes, ( did I tell you who the principal was ) it was Tsunade, who is Jiraiya's and Naruto's mum's friend, he went to the principal office " ah gaki( brat) come in come in, how are you liking Konoha so far?" Tsunade asked from her desk " it's good" naruto answered with a small voice, Tsunade realized the change in naruto, " kid you ok? you seem different, is everything ok ?" naruto only nodded his head as an answer and said nothing Tsunade thought its better to leave naruto alone for now, and let naruto open up slowly in time. " brat here's your time table for all of you subject lesson that you will be having, now I suppose Gaara is waiting for you out side, he will show you around your classes but mind you he is not in all of you classes, so try to get along with other students and don't create any problem you punk " naruto nodded he has no intention of being a prank star he want to live peacefully, he doesn't want to make anyone hate him and come after him " oh and here! take these paper those are the school rules and things,you have to follow them you got that gaki( brat)".

Gaara showed him around the school they were in the same tutor group their tutor teacher is Mr Iruka, naruto liked him so far but he ask to many questions, and because naruto doesn't talk and looks like he is ill or something so Mr Iruka keeps on asking naruto if he was ok? does he need to go and see the nurse or something? and many more question which naruto does not feel like answering. Gaara let naruto meet his gang of friends, he liked them but some of them ask too many questions naruto does answer some of them but most of the time he would nod or shake head, or doesn't bother doing anything, so they assumed that naruto is very shy and doesn't like to talk much.

**~Lunch time~**

Naruto sat in the cafeteria with Gaara's friend Kiba, Sai, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Tenten, shikamaru and lee. they were talking about their classes and Kiba making jokes most of them were lame but some of them were good, he made naruto laugh sometimes, and lee well lee was really strange every time he speaks he uses ' youthful' and 'youthfulness' or something in every sentence, and Shikamaru finds everything 'troublesome'.Sai fake smiles a lot and Choji eats a lot and Hinata shatters a lot when she talks. naruto already likes them he enjoyed their company so far school was good! this might just work maybe... maybe naruto will be able to move on.

" so naruto what lesson do you have next?" Sai ask, naruto looked at his timetable and said "Art", " ahh! Art I also have Art we can go together later, art is my favourite lesson! oh and so are you any good at art naruto?" sai said naruto looked at Sai and gave a shy smile and said " a little" Sai gave one more of his fake smile " good to know dickless" Naruto's jaw opened in shock not sure how to react normally he would have beat the shit out this boy but he was not in the mood, Kiba started laughing " don't mind him naruto you see Sai cant stop talking about boys things I think his gay, you know! don't get upset about anything he says" said Tenten very kindly naruto nodded his head in understanding.

naruto didn't like his food so he decided to clear his tray, he ask Neji " um.. Neji where can I throw the left over foods" Neji looked at him for five seconds or more noting that naruto barely touched his food then said "okay common I'll show you " neji pointed naruto where to clears his tray and said with a sigh " I'll be waiting for you here come back after you clear your tray, I'm not going there if I do I'll throw up" naruto nodded and thanked the pale eyes boy.

It was really messy near the bin and it was really smelly too now he got what Neji meant, people were throwing food at the bin from far away not want to get close to it, while naruto was trying to stay out of the ways of the flying foods naruto bumped into someone,and **dropping all of his food** on the other person, he was shocked about what just happened and when he realized he bow his head down and said " I'm really very sorry it was a accident, I'm really sorry."

naruto kept his head down to show how sorry he was( he never done that before in his life), then he hear a very cold and emotionless voice say " tsk.. sorry doesn't cut it, does it?" naruto looked up and he froze in the spot, he saw a very handsome boy standing in front of him, his skin is so pale that naruto never thought a human can be this pale, his heir was like a ravens wings and was black as night but him eyes were more black, blacker then the darkest black that naruto ever saw in his whole life, these eyes their so unreadable it almost scared naruto they make him shiver, naruto didn't realize that he was staring at the raven haired boy " stop staring at me or else I will rip your fucking head off you stupid dobe".

**~To be continued...** ~

* * *

**~well im not sure how if I did good or not but I did try to do well I will update soon again.~**

**~sorry for any spelling mistakes~ **

**~ and please review tell me if you like it or not ~**

**anyways hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes nothing sorry if you guys don't like it :{**

**~I don't own Naruto~**

**~sorry for any spelling and gummer mistake ~ **

**# And like every writer says Read and Review even if you don't like it please let me know#**

* * *

**Broken Chapter 4 **

**~we meet~**

**~Previous chapter...~ **

" tsk.. sorry doesn't cut it, does it?" naruto looked up and he froze in the spot, he saw a very handsome boy standing in front of him, his skin is so pale that naruto never thought a human can be this pale, his heir was like a ravens wings and was black as night but him eyes were more black, blacker then the darkest black that naruto ever saw in his whole life, these eyes their so unreadable it almost scared naruto they make him shiver, naruto didn't realize that he was staring at the raven haired boy " stop staring at me or else I will rip your fucking head off you stupid dobe".

* * *

" what he hell is wrong with you blonde? Oi I'm talking to you!" Naruto flinched as the unknown ravened heir boy talked to him, that boy's voice is cold as the ice melted water right after the winter snow, which sends shiver through your core when you touch it. He might have been good looking but his personality or behaviour didn't seem so good not to mention the bad language. He voice clearly stating that he didn't like Naruto at all, it clearly says that he is finding Naruto really irritating, But its not like Naruto cares about that anyways many people found him irrigating.

Naruto bowed his head down and apologized again which seemed to irritate the other boy even more but oh well Naruto didn't know what else to do, saying sorry seems to be the only way to have a peaceful life otherwise he wouldn't have apologized so many times. He doesn't feel like talking at all, all the things that mattered to him before seems worthless, before he would've been angry if someone cant accept his apology, and would've fight if someone blamed something on him all alone while it wasn't entirely his fault. which also in the present time it wasn't entirely his fault, if people weren't throwing foods then he wouldn't have to got out of the way and bump into someone 'guess my luck is bad!, Kami (god) really hates me' Naruto thought to himself.

He wished he was anywhere in the world but here in this situation, 'I already said sorry then why isn't this boy leaving yet! oh go figure his angry I messed his uniform up who wouldn't be but still I said way too many times' Naruto thought to himself again, and apologized again.

"I am really sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm sorry I really am" the other person grunted " hn, you wimp cant you watch where your going and once again sorry doesn't cut it" said the raven boy looking rather scary he stepped toward Naruto with his fist clenched, Naruto saw this and begum to back away slowly' Oh, hell now his going to beat me up, this is just what I needed to move on and have a good life, thanks Kami you really are nice as people says you are!' Naruto closed his eyes ready to get hit, his whole boy shaking with fear that this stranger is going to beat him to pole and he wasn't going to do anything to defend himself, no fighting no getting angry will give him a plain and simple life ( he thought doing this would help him have a simple life) Naruto braced himself to get hit ...but it never came.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the raven boy smirking at him "Dobe, I don't hit weaklings most importantly cowards and scared little puppies!" Naruto's eyes widen but said nothing and looked at the ground where he was standing.

"Naruto what's talking you so long?" Neji came walking toward them " why are you shaking like this? and Sasuke what happened to you? why are there foods on you uniform?" Neji asked rising his brows " Hn, this clumsy dobe thought it was fun going around dropping lunches on people and do you know him or something?" Sasuke asked Neji while he was staring at the blonde before him from head to toe , who looked terrified and didn't make any eye contact with him, was continuously staring at the floor.

" Yes I know him, his Gaara's friend his new to both this town and school, I hope you didn't scare him too much, but then again judging from the way his shaking I guess you did scare him" Neji answered without any emotion, sasuke frowned at that and said " I didn't do anything but don't you think I should be doing something, I mean looked at me Sasuke Uchiha covered in sticky lunch!" Neji cackled a bit at what Sasuke had said " I understand that it might have hurt your pride but I'm also sure Naruto didn't mean it also I am sure you know that too. so let it go and clean your self up oh and where were you this morning? I didn't see you in any of the classes!"

Sasuke was shaking his head at the cocky Hugga and said "I wasn't in school I just came to get lunch all over me-" Sasuke notice that Naruto flinches every time the food event is mentioned " I was busy in a family matter and yes Neji it did hurt my pride after all Uchihas are from a prideful background they don't walk around with wet food on themselves , but I will let this go this time since his Gaara's friend but if anything like this happens again his dead and so is Gaara for having such a clumsy friend. Now please excuse me I have to clean my self!" with that said Sasuke stormed off but before that he glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes and thought 'there's something about his boy I don't know what but he gives me this strange feeling like I saw him somewhere, grahh this strange boy is so irritating his already messing with my head'.

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

Neji looked at Naruto who was looking at he floor " Naruto don't be scared, Sasuke is not going to do anything he went to change he has a another uniform in his locker, he always have two uniform in school so don't worry about it he's not a bad person he probably had a rough day that's why he's like that, I wouldn't let him do anything to you!" Naruto nodded his head and looked up at Neji and gave neji a small smile, a smile that looked so angelic on the blond boy's sun-kissed face which melted Neji's heart and cause him to return it and Neji thought 'after meeting this Naruto boy today, this was the first true sincere smile he give! the other smiles that he gave weren't as sincere as this, this boy his eyes they are so sad it's almost like he eyes are looking for something or asking for help. he doesn't look well I wonder if everything is alright! he didn't even eat his food, well I shouldn't ask him anything personal we just meet he'll probably be okay by tomorrow'

* * *

**~Please review and sorry for any spelling and gummer mistakes~**

**#I hope you people liked it sorry if I disappointed you# **


	5. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I'm taking so long which is because I'm busy with my collage and also I'm not sure if I should continue :) But still I might update this week sometime. let me know if you want me to continue.**

**please read my story "Promised to the Uchiha" **


End file.
